Midnight Kisses
by Wolf skater
Summary: It's New Year's and Rogue is sitting at the Mansion bored. What is Remy Lebeau planning now? Warning may contain lots of fluff. Read at your own risk. Side effects my include: Squealing, giggling, and over compulsive ROMY disorder. Not a proposal fic.


**Disclaimer: Aren't the X-Men in between owners right now? Okay so do I look rich enough to be the one who bought them?**

**Author's Notes: Well since my Christmas one-shot went so well I decided to make a New Year's one too. Yes this one is also ROMY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Kisses<strong>

Rogue stared off into space bored out of her mind.

It was New Year's Eve and everyone was still at their own families houses, for the holidays.

They would probably be coming home tomorrow, but for now it was quiet and lonely.

Not to mention that Professor X, Storm, and Beast were out at some mutant convention thingy and Logan was out at a bar. Again.

Rogue looked over at Remy who was the only other person in the house with her, seeing how he was having family issues. Again.

"Hey ya wanna go out tanight Sugah?" Rogue asked him suddenly.

Remy turned to her with a huge smile on his face. "Remy was just dinkin' about askin' yo' dat exact same question Cherie."

"Can Ah take that as a yes?" she asked him with a small sly smile.

"Remy's already got reservations for dinner" Remy said getting up and pulling her after him.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah Remy just wasn't sure if yo' would want to go out" he replied shrugging.

"Of course Ah want ta go out com'on lets go" she said dragging him to the garage.

He chuckled as he followed her.

When they got there Rogue went to get in the driver seat of her pickup claiming that it was too cold to ride Remy's motorcycle.

He stepped in front of her. "It would be very gentlemanly of Remy to let yo' drive Cherie, especially since yo' don't know what restaurant he's got reservations at."

"Fihne" she said rolling her eyes and going to get in on the other side.

He beat her to it and opened her door for her.

"If ya get any cheesier Rems Ah'm gonna have ta start callin' ya cheddah instead of Sugah" Rogue teased with a laugh.

"Dat would be somet'ing Cherie" Remy said chuckling again.

With that they were on their way, on this fine New Year's Eve.

* * *

><p>Rogue was surprised when Remy pulled up to a fairly fancy looking restaurant.<p>

Surprised and embarrassed because she was fairly under dressed.

"It's okay Cherie it's not as fancy as it seems" Remy said reading her mind.

"Ya sure?" Rogue asks him pulling at her coat making it go over her bare hands, on the account that now she got control of her powers she refuses to were gloves.

"Oui come on Cherie lets go" he said excitedly pulling her out with him.

They went into the restaurant, and Rogue saw that Remy was right and it wasn't as fancy as it appeared.

But it was pretty packed. Good thing Remy had reservations.

Remy walked up to the host and said "Remy Lebeau table for deux" he held up two fingers.

"Right this way sir" said the bored looking host as he grabbed two menus and walked away.

Rogue was relieved to see that the menu didn't just consist of different types of burgers.

Both Rogue and Remy got iced teas to drink, southern roots don't come out easily.

After examining the menu more carefully Rogue found some pasta and decided to try the chicken Alfredo.

Remy got some kind of seafood.

During dinner they talked about nothing and laughed at other people in the restaurant, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>After dinner Remy drove away in the opposite direction than the one they came in.<p>

"Uh Rems the Mansion is that way" Rogue said pointing behind them.

"Remy knows dat, mais Remy has a surprise for his Cherie" he said his red on black eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What are ya plain' Cajun?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Ya'll see mais if yo' keep askin' questions yo're gonna ruin it" Remy told her mock glaring.

"Okay fihne Ah'll leave it be" she said holding her hands up in surrender.

He grinned and kept driving.

Rogue saw where they were headed and she didn't like it.

"Remy are we goin' downtown to see the ball drop?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Yo'll see" he said cocky grin in place.

"Ah hate crowds ya know that Remy, even if I got muh powers under control crowds still make meh nervous" Rogue said scowling at her boyfriend, her voice cracking in fear and uncertainty anyways.

"Remy knows dat's why we're not watchin' de ball drop from here" Remy said with a smirk.

"Where are we watching it from then?" Rogue asked eyes narrowing suspiciously.

If there was one thing she knew about her boyfriend it was that he was better at getting in trouble than her brother.

He kept driving till they were past the city.

Rogue gave her boyfriend a questioning look, which he answered with another smirk.

He stopped at an overlook of the city, which centered on the ball drop.

"So this was yer surprise" Rogue said, this time it was her time to smirk.

"Oui, Remy thought it would be romantic non?" Remy said more cocky smirking.

"Don't go getting yer self a big head Swamp Rat" Rogue said teasingly.

"Dat's cold Chere dats real cold" Remy said mocking hurt.

"Awe did Ah hurt ya feelings Sugah?" Rogue asked leaning her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him.

He put his arm around her. "Nah Cherie Remy is just fine" Remy said ego still intact.

They sat like that for a while just holding each other.

When it got close to midnight they counted down from the car.

When the ball dropped true to tradition Remy leaned down to kiss Rogue, but was surprised when she got to him first.

"What was dat Cherie?" Remy asked looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"What was what?" Rogue asked innocently.

"Yo' just kissed moi" he said like it was obvious.

"Yeah so? We're datin' and its midnight on New Year's" she said like what he just said didn't make sense, cause it didn't.

"Yo' never kiss Remy fist" he clarified.

"Well part of my New Year's resolution is ta better express muh feelins sorta" she said kind of awkwardly, blushing slightly.

"Well den Cherie by all means" Remy said with a grin.

He put his hand under her chin and made her face him.

He leaned down slightly as she leaned up and their lips met again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well peeps that's a wrap. It seems that so far my holiday one shots always end with a kiss. Well I'll just have to continue that with the Valentines Day special I'm planing. Hehehe fluffly goodness. <strong>


End file.
